Ms Mongrel
by CeCeRox
Summary: After a big gang war Guy falls ill and it is up to Rilen to take care of him but without a job and Guy's terminal illness Rilen and Bison are going crazy. But when Katze shows up with a job offering will a certain sapphire eyed Blondie approve or will he fall head over heels in love with ms. mongrel? Riki is a girl named Rilen. Don't like don't read. I don't own Ai no Kusabi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here's another story by me! Okay this is my first Ai no Kusabi fanfiction. Riki is a girl named Rilen in this and if you don't like then I don't care. I love Riki male but I always keep my mind open to new ideas and making Riki a girl just happened to be one of them. So if you don't mind my creative story writing proceed on to Ms. Mongrel!

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Guy wished every day could be like this, just him and Rilen. The gang was fun and all but when the Gang Wars broke all they had was each other. Stitching Bison together after all this drama was going to be tough but Rilen and Guy were willing to do it. Bison and one other gang was all that was left in this useless. They don't remember how it happened but all they knew it involved a turf war, at first. Then another gang joined and another then every gang in the city was in on the battle. Some chose sides and others, like Bison stayed neutral but all everyone knew was that hell broke loose. Even the Elites in Eos knew of the war, of course they weren't concern but extra care was provided by the Black Market. Rilen rolled over and cuddled closer to Guy who was eager to get closer.

"Riley did Norris call?"

"Uh! I don't know let me sleep!"

Guy chuckled as his kissed her neck, which was rejected with a gentle shove.

"What's wrong you're never this tired?"

"That's because there wasn't this damn war outside our house!" Rilen complained.

Guy sighed and embraced her tenderly which got a not so nice kick to the shin.

"Guy I know you want some "us" time but babe I'm tired please let me sleep!" Rilen begged.

Guy groaned as he shifted out of bed and grabbed a pair of underwear and dragged himself to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and added some scotch which he badly needed. This war was taking all of his energy out of him and so was Rilen. He smiled down at her, when she wasn't being their gang leader she looked absolutely adorable curled up on his pillow. He wiped the drool emerging from her mouth and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Rilen are you up?"

"Wha?"

"I'm getting us breakfast I'll be back love you."

"Wove you too!" Rilen murmured.

Guy chuckled as he left the room. Rilen rolled over again and her eyes shot open.

"Wait what?"

* * *

2 hours later.

Norris flung the door open and Sal and Luke came pouring over with someone slung over their shoulders. Rilen ran to the door with her switchblade in her hand ready to stab anyone if she needed to.

"The fuck Norris what the…"

"No time get him on the bed!" Norris scearmed.

They shoved Rilen out of the way and placed the body on the torn up mattress on the floor. Sal ripped the man's shirt open and checked for a pulse.

"Shit! I feel a pulse but his heart sounds bad! We need a doctor!"

Rilen jumped up and down trying to get a view over her sweaty gang members. Luke saw his leader in distress and moved out of the way to make room. Rilen toppled forward her heart almost caving in.

"Guy!" She shrieked.

She threw her arms around his limp body and panicked.

"What the fuck are you all just standing there for he needs help!"

No one knew how to respond, to be honest they didn't know where to find a doctor or what to do. They didn't even know what was wrong with Guy they just found him like that this morning. He had been laying half dead on the concrete face down and skin hot to the touch. He was pale and his breathing was rapid and choppy and his muscles were locked up tight. They had never seen anything like it before.

"Are you damn deaf I said get help!" Rilen screeched again this time with her switchblade swinging in the air.

She looked ready to stab someone when Norris offered her a shoulder. His eyes were serious something that Rilen wasn't use to. She flung the switchblade to the nearest wall and it stabbed it and stayed with ease. Everyone but Norris backed away from her, she was hysteric and it was obvious.

"Rilen?"

"What!"

"I think you'd better rest today's been a rough day."

"NO! We need to help Guy I'm going over the border for medicine!"

"Rilen wait!"

The door was slammed on the poor blonde mongrel, rejecting his advice. Norris sighed as he banged his head on the door.

"And the Gang War's over," He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

1 month later

Rilen held the dingy newspaper over her head as the rain toppled on her. It had been pouring all day, leaving Rilen soaking and lost. She had snuck into a Midas hospital to steal medicine for Guy. He was getting sicker and sicker by the day. Guy sudden illness was tearing Bison apart and she wasn't going to let that happen. The Gang War had ended only a few years ago and all the top gangs were destroyed except for Bison. So many mongrels were counting on them to drive their city back to what it us to be but Rilen wasn't so sure. After the Gang War everything was deprived from Ceres, it wasn't even like Ceres anymore it was more like a ghost town. No matter all the drama and loss Rilen was determined to heal Guy. Even though she was Rilen the Dark Guy was her muse. He was the true heart and soul of Bison she just lead them to success. Bison wouldn't be the same without him. Rilen rummaged through a few abandoned barrels, in search for anything else she'd need. Nothing absolutely Nothing! The only thing she could get for Guy was medicine for his fever but nothing for his aches and stiffness. At this rate Guy was bond to die but she just couldn't accept it.

"Where the hell is some medicine in this damn town?"

"Rilen?"

Rilen jerked back and whipped out her pocket knife. She pounced on her perpetrator and swung ready to slit a throat but was expectantly flung back and pinned down. She was about to uppercut her captor when she recognized those amber eyes.

"Katze? The fuck? I could of killed you!"

The mysterious, black market, eunuch stood up and pulled her off the ground, his expression blunt and serious as always.

"No you couldn't. You would have already been dead," Katze remarked casually, completely unshaken by his near death experience.

She glared at him; it really pissed her off that Katze never seemed bothered by her strength. She had worked so many years to be the top mongrel in Ceres, but Katze was the only one who could take her down. This was completely unfair! Rilen tossed her perfectly silken, hair back and approached Katze once more.

"What do you want?"

"Remember back when you were fifteen and you worked for me?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You said you were good with computers and you were the brains of Bison, I'm I right?"

"It's more like Norris and I. What the hell does this have to do with anything!"

They were both losing their patience and their tempers so Katze cut to the point.

"I need some help at work and you'd be the perfect help."

Rilen burst into a wild laughter and fell back on the ground. Katze looked down at her and shook his head in disapproval. Did she have to be so immature at this moment?

"What about Guy? Isn't he ill?"

Rilen's jovial laughter ceased as her gaze met Katze's. How had he known? She hung her head in shame unable to give him a proper response.

"What do I have to do?"

Rilen glared at the horrid outfit that mocked her in that crammed room. There was no changing quarters for females since Katze never hired any other than her. The outfit showed of her womanly body which despised. It was not like she hated being a girl but there were days she wished she looked like a flat chested fourteen year old boy. She let out a suppressed breath and pulled on the violet skirt and buttoned up the white shirt. She tucked it in, knowing she had to look professional. The purple belt was secured in place and she slipped into purple stilettoes. There was some make up sitting on the armoire; she knew she had to wear some. She hardly even touched make up the only one she recognized was crimson lipstick and black eye liner. She made a few strokes above her eyes and put on the lipstick. There was a mirror in the far corner of the room, she was nervous to look at her new and improved self. She took a glimpse at herself and was taken aback. She was stunning! Who knew a little make up and a tight skirt could do this? She looked like a young lady not some common mongrel street rat. The girl in the mirror looked like a woman not her. This couldn't be her she could never look so elegant. Rilen sighed as she put up her black mane into a bun, completely taming her mongrel look.

"Did you hear? That mongrel whore is coming back!" One of the floor workers spat.

"Seriously she's working with us on our turf again!" Another yelled.

He threw down his water in rage and some other workers joined in the mongrel bashing.

"Katze must be out of his mind hiring that thing again He…"

Everyone was silent as a pair of violet heels clicked through their working ground and jaws were hitting the floor.

"Damn," One of them whispered as she walked by.

Rilen halted in her tracks and eyed the anxious employee. She was trying to hold her temper she had to keep this job for Guy's sake. She was never good at holding her tongue but today she was going to learn.

"Kaito? Is there a problem?" She inquired sweetly.

He could barely respond as she waltzed up to Kaito toying with his uniform.

"No Rilen"

"No what?"

"No ma'am"

"Good Now back to work!" Rilen barked.

The men scurried back off to their stations immediately got to work. Rilen grinned, she liked this new power that she held but she had to get to work as well. Her heels clicked there were to her new desk at the front of the building.

"A perfect day for a trip in the city is it not?"

Iason's gaze wasn't focused on his friend's but rather on the world outside of the car. He was known for going off into trances like this on serene days. Raoul always did his best to lighten the tension in the atmosphere his dear friend gave off on these days.

"There is a pet show I've reserved us seats if you'd like to attend," Raoul stated.

Iason attention was finally given to his desperate friends pleas.

"Pet show that sounds enticing but we must stop at Katze's first."

Raoul's expression darkened at the mention of the mongrel eunuch.

"Oh really, what business do you have there?"

"Just an inventory check as I do every few months," Iason replied.

Raoul sighed, not in the mood to argue with his friend and agreed casually.

"If you must but we must see that show I heard it would outstanding."

"I wouldn't miss it I need a new pet anyhow."

The Blondie's sipped their wines and continued with more banal conversations until the car came to a stop.

"Daryl I'll be back in an hour, continue with your errands," The sapphire eyed commanded to the feeble Furniture driving the vehicle.

The Furniture nodded and obeyed his orders as always without question. The Blondies entered the building remotely expecting to be served hand and foot but were surprised with silence.

"Katze!"

Rilen was picking up files when the bellowing voice hit her ears. Looks like her first client had arrived.

"Oh Katze's in a meeting you'll have to give him a minute," Rilen answered without looking at her clients not knowing that they were completely baffled by her.

"Dear Jupiter she's a mongrel!" Raoul barked.

Rilen stopped organizing files and glimpsed up at them. Blondies! Rilen had never felt any type of fear in her life but her hands were shaking at his cruel words. This Blondies could kill her if they so pleased! One screw up and it was all over. Rilen smiled and slammed the files into the cabinet and sat back at her desk trying not to draw any attention to herself. Unaware of it she was drawing more attention from a certain Blondie.

"Who are you?" Iason asked grimly.

Rilen averted her eyes and slowly looked up.

"Me?"

Iason's look darkened at her silly comment.

"Rilen, my name's Rilen."

"When were you hired?"

"A few years ago and then I was rehired earlier today."

Raoul smirked as he walked right past Rilen and into to the lounge.

"Get your boss out her now!" He demanded.

"Oh uh…sure."

"And fetch me a cognac!"

Rilen spun around and glared at the green eyed Blondie who was tossing his golden locks arrogantly, looking down upon her.

"I'm not a servant! Don't bark at me!" Rilen hissed.

Raoul stopped and turned around and stood towering over her. Rilen was standing her ground but he could see her shaking. He snatched her by the wrist and squeezed the life out of it. She tried to hold in her cry but it hurt like hell. She felt as if her hand would be detached from her body.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up you mongrel! Fetch me my drink or I'll do something worse to you!" He threatened.

"I said let me go you blond prick!" She spat back.

That was all it took to set him off his hand was lifted high above his head bringing it down with all his force.

"That's enough Raoul!" Iason hissed.

Iason grip tightened around his friend's wrist when he refused to let her go. Green met blue but Raoul knew he'd lost. He roughly released Rilen and proceeded back to the lounge.

"Are you alright?"

"None of your business Blondie and I hate owing people especially rich pricks!" She hissed.

Taken aback by the statement Iason laughed and replied, "No payment necessary for a gorgeous young lady."

Rilen could feel her blood boiling. If there was one thing she loathed it was being treated differently because she was a girl. She was just as tough as any guy on this planet so why does she deserve special treatment?

"This has nothing to do with me being female so let me pay you back!"

"You're just a low class mongrel what could someone from your standards do for someone of my status?" Iason questioned.

Rilen felt the pang in her chest for that burn and she backed away slowly. She scooped up her things and walked out the door. Iason watched her with a glimmer in his eyes. He couldn't believe it himself but he was sure that he was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Red ruby stilettos sparkled on Rilen's feet as she walked through the halls doing her usual check of the factory floor as she did every day. She was itching to kill something or maybe just punch somebody! This new job of hers was really limiting on what she was permitted to do. Since she wasn't allowed to fight, it'd embarrass Katze, she had nothing exciting going on in her life. There were days when her thoughts drifted off to Guy. Her old gang members hadn't informed her of her old pairing's health in weeks. As much as she hated worrying it did. She had been sending most of her paycheck back to Ceres for weeks now and she wasn't even sure if it had gotten to him. What if he had gotten worse? What if someone stole the money? What if he was already… gone? Rilen tried her best to keep her mind off of the last option; it drove her insane to even say that Guy was dead! So as much as she hated it she busied herself with work. She was actually getting really good at this work thing. All of the files were organized, Katze was never late for any appointments, and everything was running smoothly. Except for her attitude, Katze was starting to like Rilen. She was loyal, reliable, and always on time. Not once had anything been turned in late or done late. Maybe he had misjudged her years ago when he first encountered her.

Baring

Baring

Katze was completely shocked when the phone suddenly burst to life with frantic rings. It was too early; he never got calls at this time of day. Of course it could always be Iason, he was known for his random calls. Katze answered the call and wasn't surprised to hear Iason's usual stern, bold, demanding voice on the other end.

"Yes Lord Mink."

"The other Blondies and I are heading to another planet for a political convention and ball and I would like to invite you."

Katze didn't know how to react. Iason had never invited him to something so important but he knew it probably involved work.

"Many of the politicians and business owners want to do trade with the Black Market so I'll also expect you to bring that secretary of yours."

Katze's face broke into a smile; he'd seen the way Iason looked at her when she left a few weeks ago. He obviously was attracted to her. He'd been around his previous master long enough to know when he was aroused.

"You mean Rilen? I'm sure she'd love to come but excuse me for asking but is there a specific reason why you would like her to attend?"

After the awkward pause Katze knew he over stepped his boundary. He cleared his throat and added, "Yes, It seems I have some work to finish good bye Lord Mink."

Katze hung up and was content until he realized something terrifying. He'd just promised the Royal Prince of Blondies that he'd get the Queen of Gangsters to come on the trip. There was no way she was going to go traveling while Guy was sick. It took him about a week just to get her to leave Guy's apartment to go to work. She even suggested working at home to be with Guy. Then it took him another week to move her into his apartment to be closer to work. How the hell was he supposed to get her on a ship to another plane without making her hysterical? Katze sighed when his office door opened. Rilen waltzed in and took her place sitting on the edge of Katze's desk and handed him reports.

"The trades in Kirra have gone down 10% you might wanna tell your Blondie about that hon'"

Katze rolled his eyes, this was her usual act she'd sit on his desk and flirt to be funny. How was he going to do this?

"Rilen would you like to go on a little trip?" He blurted out.

Rilen stopped her pretend flirting and glared.

"What kind of trip?"

"Just a trip."

"The last person who told me about a trip didn't come back and I won't forgive him for that!" She hissed.

Katze knew this was going south and had a feeling he knew who that person was. Many mongrels lost their parents young and he had feeling she was talking about her father. He knew she wasn't born in the Guardian Tower so someone had to have left her there. This was making it even more difficult for Katze.

"Rilen please I just need you to come for support that's all we'll be gone for about a month."

"A month!" Rilen shot off the table.

"What about Guy! What about my boys! My gang needs me!"

"About that gang Rilen I was hoping you'd eventually forget about that silly little gang of yours after working for me for a while," Katze stated bluntly.

Rilen backed away from him, mortified that he'd even say something like that! Taking Bison away from her was like taking apart of her life. Like ripping of one of her limbs and refusing her crutches! Without Bison she wasn't Rilen the Dark, the Queen of Gangsters! This was inhumane and unfair! How'd he expect her to give it all up so easily? He was just like the caretakers at the Guardian Tower who forced her to take advanced placement classes and teach her to act like a lady, hoping she'd be good enough for a rich family who wanted the perfect daughter! She wasn't going back to that! No, Katze wasn't going to change her!

"No! No, I'm not doing this! You can't make me!" Rilen screamed.

"I could deny you from sending money to Guy. I'd hate to do that but if I must," Katze warned.

Rilen could hardly believe her ears, would Katze really do that to her? Deny Guy the very thing that was keeping him alive? Rilen fell to her knees and stared at the ground like a broken doll. He pitied her and could hardly watch this wretched scene.

"Fine."

"What was that?"

"I'll go on your damn trip!"

She ran out of the room in pure rage. Katze shook his head ashamed that he broke the poor girl. He glanced over to a suitcase.

"Time to get packing."

Rilen sat limp on her bed glaring at her full suitcase. It mocked her just like the flirty outfits Katze forced her to bring. Why couldn't she have at least one pair of sweatpants? He even bought her lingerie to sleep in! There were moments when she thought Katze bought those outfits to spite her. Everyone could see she had a gorgeous body she didn't have to show it off! She stared at the suitcase and heard someone knocking on her door. It was Katio who really didn't care for picking her up in the first place but Katze slipped a twenty in his lunch box.

"Come on brat I have to escort you Katze thinks you'll run away."

Unbelievable! How could Katze do this to her, she wasn't a child she didn't need a babysitter!

"Hurry up for I leave your ass!"

"Shut up before I beat your ass!" She spat back.

Kicking the door open she shoved her suitcase into Katio's arms and walked off.

"I'm not holding your shit!"

"That's what escorts do dumbass!"

Katze could hear them bickering all the way from the car. If only they could stop fighting for one minute!

"Mongrel whore!"

"Midas prick!"

"Shut up bitch!"

"You little…"

"Get in the car!" Katze bellowed.

Rilen and Katio shared a glare as she slipped into the car.

"Yo Kats why are we going the wrong way isn't the airport that way?"

"You'll see," Katze replied nervously.

He clutched the wheel tighter trying to calm his nerves. Maybe she wouldn't notice the rocket full of Blondies she was traveling. Maybe she'd think it was all a dream. Yeah he'd tell her she imagined it all up in her head. When he stopped at a private rocket ship runway Rilen got nervous.

"You have a private ship Kats?"

"Uh sort of."

"Come on we should board now."

Rilen reluctantly emerged from the car, looking back at it realizing she could easily hot wire it and escape. Unfortunately she knew that would lead to dire consequences such as Guy not getting his medicine money. She pulled her suitcase towards the foreign rocket ship and Katze took it. She gulped loudly as she forced her wobbly legs to move onward into the ship. She never really trusted heavy machinery but she couldn't turn back now. The scary look of the ship transformed into a luxurious first class sitting made for royalty. Who did Katze's knock out to get this ship? Rilen was well aware that Katze had doe but not like this! This ship was good enough for Elites! Rilen snuggled into a window seat near the bathroom, which she didn't know why felt like she needed to be near. Just the humming of the engine preparing to start made her stomach gurgle.

"Oh shit!" She hissed as she grabbed her stomach and raced into the bathroom.

"Katze aren't you boarding?" Iason asked as he walked past his ex-Furniture.

Katze had been standing there waiting for everyone to board before him.

"Let's just say I don't want a certain someone trying to escape," He whispered back.

Iason smiled immediately understanding what Katze was talking about, even though it confused every other Blondie. He didn't want them to come but Jupiter was concerned since he hadn't been very social lately so he invited a few Blondies. Orphe, Gideon, Aisha and Raoul were suspicious about Iason's conversation with his mongrel but they knew he had always been that way with Katze. They all boarded and grabbed a few cognacs. The ship blasted off while the men talked.

"So Katze do you have a date for the ball after the convention?"

"Well somewhat."

"What do you mean somewhat?"

"KATZE!"

Katze froze as he recognized that ear splitting voice. Rilen stormed out of the bathroom with demons in her eyes.

"Who's this?" Orphe asked eyeing her foreign body with pleasure.

"Yes Katze is this your wife?" Gideon weighed in.

Katze was nervously shaking as Rilen sat down next to him. All the Blondies were looking at her, some in disgust, some in interest and some wanting to see her in a different manner.

"No I'm not his wife but if I was I'd kill him."

Everyone looked a little nervous for a second until Aisha spoke boldly for a second.

"Why would you do such an unorthodox thing?" He inquired.

"Because he told me this was a trip for two. You know like ONE person and then ANOTHER person," Rilen stated directly to Katze.

"Well I just didn't find it necessary to inform you of our other guest traveling with because I knew you'd make a big deal out of it!" Katze hissed back.

"Of course I would you know because they're BLON…DIES!" She whispered the last part.

"How's that a problem MONG…REL? Raoul asked.

Rilen gave him a crazy look and Katze grabbed her by the waist and moved her back to her seat.

"Calm down these people sign my check which gives you your check!" He warned.

"Fine as long as you keep them the hell away from me!" She spat as she glared out the window.

Katze let out a sigh of relief and returned back to his seat.

"Wait you're leaving me over here by myself? Katze you're a really bad host. I mean you're worse than me!" Rilen stated as she plopped down right next to Katze.

He looked at her for second and ignored her plea.

Iason could only smile at this little routine, they really seemed like a married couple but Iason didn't comment. He sipped his cognac and watched their entertaining quarrel. Raoul could see his friend's joy in his face, something that he hadn't seen in a long time. What was so joyous about those mongrels that made his friend so happy? Nothing absolutely nothing! Raoul scoffed and headed to the back room which the other Blondies joined.

"Iason aren't you coming with us?"

Iason was too distracted to respond to his pushy friend.

"Iason!"

Iason stood up and followed Raoul, very disappointed he wanted to spend this trip speaking to the foreign creature. She was majestic and unique those were things you couldn't find in Eos. That fire in her eyes attracted him with every glare. He had to have her but for now he'd play innocent and he'd get her to himself after the trip. After a few hours Iason returned to the back room in search for Katze. His messenger wasn't working properly and Katze was a tech wiz.

"Katze I need oh."

Iason walked in on a scene that he couldn't explain. Rilen was only wearing her white shirt and boxer shorts sleeping in Katze's lap. Her tan legs were being held firmly in Katze's sturdy arms. His eyes were slighty shut and his head was leaning against hers. His blood boiled as he saw Katze hold her a little tighter as she shivered. How dare he touch his future property? There was only one thing that he wanted to do to Katze at the moment and that involved his hands strangling the life out of that red headed mongrel.

"Iason where are oh." Gideon whispered.

His gaze darkened as he saw the two mongrels in a lovers embrace.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy."

Iason shot him a deathly glare making the lesser Blondie shrink into a corner. The rocket huffed and came to a stop. The Spainardian sun shone through the rocket windows waking up a tan skinned mongrel.

"Is that the Spainardian sun I feel?" She asked with a widening smile on her face.

A yawning Katze awoke to Rilen bouncing on his lap. Not remembering how she got there in the first place.

"I was going to surprise you I know your family was from this planet so…"

"Thank you!" Rilen cried as she tackled Katze with a hug and kisses.

"I love you Katze!" She shrieked as she did something unexpected.

All the Blondies entered the room open with their jaws hitting the floor. There Rilen stood with her lips pressed to Katze's.

"Thank you!" She sang again as she scrambled out of the ship.

They all watched her leave while speaking the three Spainardian official languages fluently. Katze smile, which was a rare sight to see which made Iason hat him more. This was going to be one interesting trip for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Rilen was already at the hotel by the time the car arrived. Iason was impressed on the girls speed, she obviously knew her way around. All of the Blondies were surprised to see that she was already changed into a red bikini and a white buttoned up shirt with red pumps. Iason could hardly look away from her.

"Rilen I..."

"I'm going to Sandy Beach don't wait up!" Rilen called as she walked off.

"Be back by 8:00 we have a diner to attend with some politicians I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Yeah yeah!"

Iason watched her leave with pleasure. A creepy grin was on his face which his dear friend notice. There was something going on and Raoul didn't like it. What was so special about that mongrel anyway?

"Raoul will you be joining us or do you need escort?" Gideon teased.

Raoul laughed and entered the grand hotel gasping at the glorious place. The whole place was represented by gold and diamonds. There were sculptures of Spainardian legends and warriors made of marble. There were several corkscrew stairs that could have been made of gold themselves. The gift shop even sold traditional clothing and materials that were worth thousands!

"So classy! The Spainardian really know how to treat a man!" Gideon complimented.

Gideon's jokes never got old to Iason but at the moment he really wished he would shut up. His mind was only on Rilen. What was she doing? Who was she with? What was she doing with whom? He didn't know why but it bothered him that she wasn't here. He just wanted to wish her here and talk to her.

"Katze! My fav beach is closed!" A whiny voice complained.

"Thank Jupiter!"

"What was that?" Rilen snapped.

All eyes peered at Iason then at the girl, Gideon was ready to crack a few jokes. Orphe was intrigued by the girls courage to question the Syndicate of Amoi so openly. Raoul was of course disgusted. Aisha was just sipping tea minding his own business.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You whispered something when I walked in."

"Maybe it wasn't addressed to you."

"You were looking right me!"

Iason chuckled lowly and shook his head disagreeing. Rilen's face was bright red now and her fist were clenching and unclenching.

"You Blondies are so fucking annoying!" She screeched as she walked to her jointed room.

Iason laughed again watching her hips swish in the most seductive motion he had ever seen. So many would kill to be able to look like that not even Raoul could make a pet that looked that gorgeous. Raoul noticed this transaction and was enraged. How dare he stare at such a hideous creature! Raoul had to teach her her place and soon. Iason lit a cigar, a gift from the Spainradian Ambassador himself. What a generous man he was and Iason was honored to call him a friend. He recoiled on the plush sofa with an amontillado in his head, sipping it with delight. Damn why were Spainardians so good at making drugs so heavenly? Iason let the nicotine do its job, every ounce of stress vanished without a trace. The other Blondies seemed to be enjoying their perks as well. Even an up tight Raoul was relaxing, which really was a rare sight. Everything was perfect until a hurricane stormed in. Her hands on her hips and daggers in her eyes, Rilen was hold an elegant, crimson evening gown. Iason immediately sat up ready to enjoy his new fond entertainment. Katze looked up at Rilen innocently acting as if nothing was wrong, pissing Rilen off even more.

"You couldn't even let me pick out my own dress!" She hissed.

Katze casually closed his laptop and approached the distraught mongrel mistress without a sign of fear in his demeanor. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed loudly.

"Rilen you are my guest. I knew that dress shopping would be difficult for you since you are not use to it. I just ordered a gorgeous dress in your size and favorite color. So please just participate and make this easier on me and everyone else!" Katze stated.

Rilen didn't seem to care much and she flared her arms around wild such as a child throwing a tantrum. The only reason she liked red was because it was the same color as blood. That was the most common thing she was use to seeing. The warmth, the iron taste, the stale smell, and the vibrant color was what attracted her. It was all she knew from the streets, that was the only reason she truly liked the color, it held memories for her. Of course Katze was to ignorant to know that but at least he remembered her favorite color. Not even Guy tried hard enough to do that but there was no way she'd let Katze win this. Iason observed this with full attention to the frantic female, fawning over her appearance, which seemed to get more attractive by every burst of emotion. Her behavior was taboo but there was something about her that he found amusing. More amusing than any docile pet could every be. He chuckled softly to himself causing black orbs to glare at his way.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Oh nothing dear," Iason replied absentmindedly.

Taken aback by receiving a pet name Rilen didn't know how to respond but she knew she'd get him back for that. Only Guy could call her dear without getting bitch slapped! Nostrils flaring, Rilen exited the room the same way she entered, pissed off as ever.

Fancy attire, $5000 dresses, and gold everywhere which summed up the entire ball in seconds when Katze and the Blondies walked in. It was grand but nothing compared to a ball in Tangaura. The scenery was the main thing that impressed Iason, gold was an important part of Spainardian culture and they always knew how to use it perfectly. He wasn't evening a big fan of gold, other than his angelic looks but being here made him lust for it. No wonder so many planets wanted to invest in Spainradia! This place was absolutely marvelous! Iason and the other Blondies split up to mingle with some important world leaders while Katze talked business with some traders. The Ambassador, Fernando Cruz approached the group of Blondies and Katze joined them.

"It is great to see you all! Finally decided to come for a visit I see!" Fernando teased.

The Blondies nodded in approval, speechless by so many things of this unique culture. Honestly most Blondies only went on short business trips that almost never involved them exploring the culture or the land. Most of the time they stayed at the airport or crammed in an office. Staying in a hotel and meeting other people was a delight!

"This place is breathtaking! If only you'd call sooner," Gideon complimented.

Fernando shared a few jovial laughs with them until he finally noticed Katze. Katze was use to this kind of treatment since he really was only a mongrel himself.

"I know Blondies aren't big on dating but I assumed a strapping young man would acquire a fine date am I right?"

Katze could only smile, Rilen decided that she wouldn't attend over her dress fiasco, he had just hoped that no would ask until now.

"Well you see I..."

Katze was interrupted by the opening of doors, obviously a guest was late but the servants had not denied them entrance. Everyone held their breaths as this beautiful mistress waltzed in. She was outstanding, glorious, stunning! There were to many words to describe her beauty. Her black mane was timidly combed to the side making the waves fall flowing. Her shimmering red dressed resembled one of a princess. Oh and her skin! Her gorgeous skin just went with the outfit all together. Every single man was eyeing her hungrily and and pair of sapphire eye wouldn't even blink. Iason was wrong she could put shame to any Eos pet. She looked perfect without any makeup which Iason swore she wasn't wearing!

"Rilen?" All of them whispered in unison.

As this goddess emerged down the staircase she approached Katze conforming that it was indeed Rilen. She linked arms with Katze who was to shocked to speak. This could not be the same obnoxious, vulgar, sassy mongrel he hired could it?

"Hey Kats whatcha lookin' at?"

Yes it was.

Katze rolled his eyes and whispered, "Thanks for the grand entrance you made me look amazing by the way."

"Here for support ain't I?"

Katze responded with a peck on the cheek pissing off a certain Blondie. Fernando bowed politely to Rilen and held out his hand. Rilen understood the gesture and took the man's hand as he lead them to the dance floor. Rilen tried to keep the conversation simple but the Ambassador was uninterested in small talk.

"What a lucky man Katze is," He complimented.

Rilen tried her best not to blush but she couldn't help it! She was complimented on her fighting, her killing skills, and her strategies but never on something so genuine. Was she really that pretty? Guy always told her she was but Guy had always been sappy she never actually took him seriously. Maybe this was why all the men were eyeing her with pleasure. Rilen suddenly become very anxious to be by Katze again. She remembered what one of the nurse maids told her about guys like this back in the Towers. If they ever looked to long they only wanted one thing. She even remembered the rape stories about female mongrels that go unreported. These men seemed humble and modesty but they were rich. If there was one thing she knew about rich men were that they were the sneaky silent men of life. The ones who could break laws without a word on their records. Rilen could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears. Fernando was smiling at her but she could feel his hand moving lower and lower til... Iason pushed his had back into place and was holding Rilen firmly to him. The one moment she was glad to see that blonde bastard! He smiled at Fernando and said, "May I cut in?"

"Yes!" Rilen replied urgently as she grabbed his strong hands and yanked him onto the dance floor.

Iason was pleased was by her act of dependence. He smiled down at his damsel in distress and whispered, "It's alright he's gone now you can relax."

Rilen's shoulders dropped as her grip loosened. For minute she almost forgot who she was dancing with. He was very good at it, making her feel like she was floating than dancing. Iason was probably the happiest man there. Seeing his precious gem so close to him made his heart flutter with pure joy. He smiled until he heard a faint yawn. He peered down at Rilen catching the glimpse of fatigue in her eyes. He suddenly realized that she never experienced jet leg before and she had all the obvious symptoms. Her legs were beginning to wobble and her eyes drooped. Iason ceased their melodious dancing and lead her to an exit. The hotel was only a few blocks away. Rilen was leaning on him form support which he couldn't help but feel aroused. Her breaths were breathing on him making him anxious. He was almost tempted to invite her to his room rest instead of hers but he knew it would be inappropriate. He unlocked her door, carrying a sleeping Rilen inside. He slipped her onto her bed and was tempted to kiss her sweet lips. Stealing a kiss wouldn't be so horrible would it. He sighed knowing he had to get back before suspicions arose. His eyes traveled down her body pleased with the image. She curled up tighter on the pillow looking even more adorable. Iason smiled as he exited the room. The smug smile read something that no could tell, as if it were guarding a secret. Yes it was guarding a secret the one of who Iason's heart possessed. That wild, untamable mongrel was his and he knew it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are my muse.

CeceRox


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I've been busy sorry I haven't updated! Here's another chapter from me. I wanted some drama so here it is.

* * *

The Spainardian sun was brutal on Tangurain skin. But not on Spainardian skin, the beach was full of beautiful tan skin running around. Each Blondie's eyes couldn't help but wonder. Beautiful women passed by and smiled at the glorious men and they all couldn't help but smile back. They all had gorgeous pets at home but these people were so exotic they couldn't resist. Katze returned to their spot on the beach with an authentic fish taco hanging from his mouth. Iason rolled his eyes at his ex-furniture in annoyance. Today was their last day in Spainardia and spending at the beach was Rilen's idea but of course she was nowhere to be found. The five Blondie's enjoyed the crispy weather while trying to find her.

"I see you've been indulging yourself in the search party for your secretary Katze," Gideon teased.

The mysterious black marketer sulked as he threw his taco, embarrassed by his judgment. It was their last day there why couldn't they have some fun? Katze sighed and joined them and sat in a beach chair, taking a break.

"Guys you left me all day!" An annoying voice screeched.

All the men moaned with irritation, they remembered why they left in the first place. Rilen had been bugging them all day to take her and when they did she wouldn't shut up. They left for an hour then lost her on some beach. Their gaze went to her and their eyes locked on her attire. She originally was wearing a sundress but now she was dressed completely different. Iason couldn't keep his eyes away from her beautiful physique. All she wore was a white unbuttoned shirt with a black bikini and stilettoes. Her physique was of a warrior goddess' and her complexion was perfectly tan and not a blemish in sight. Even Raoul had to admit she was beautiful. Looks like the ball gown wasn't the only think she could rock. Throwing her hands on her hips Rilen glared at the men, obviously pissed.

"When I said go to the beach I meant all of us you asses!"

The Blondies groaned again, back to her irritating complaints! Rilen caught on to their attitudes and became even more enraged! How dare they complain! She had to deal with their boring events and they wouldn't let her complain now it was her turn!

"Oh no you have no right to be pissed! I've done everything y'all wanted to do so today is my day!" Rilen exclaimed as she stormed off.

Katze sighed, when he realized he'd have to be the one to cheer her up. He reluctantly followed her, of which he guessed was a store. 4 hours of shopping was coming his way and he couldn't complain. Out of all the days she decided to actually act like a girl why did it have to be today? He'd rather deal with her refusing to even look at a dress than go shopping with her! It did curious him though to know why she was so different here than in Amoi.

"KATZE!"

Those thoughts were dumped out of his head as he walked towards his misery. Iason could only laugh at his miserable ex-furniture's misfortune. He honestly would have gone with him but what would the others think? He couldn't lower himself enough to do a simple task as shopping! It was simply not done by men of his status. Instead he'd be bored to death by banal conversation of economics and politics by his fellow companions. Of course Raoul was the first to start.

"Now that everything here has been handled I do believe we start a plan with Spainardia in the future."

"Are you made they are far too liberal for our test! What will the Amoinian politicians think!" Orphe scoffed.

He and Raoul shared an intense glare when Gideon spoke, "Why not let Iason decide it was his idea to do trade with Spainardia."

In agreement all the Blondies turned to find Iason's seat abandoned! They were so busy arguing they hadn't seen him leave! Katze suddenly came running out of a female store in distraught.

"Hey did Rilen leave?"

* * *

Iason was half way to hotel already, honestly he just wanted to sleep in. He had never gotten a chance to catch a few Z's on any business trip he had ever taken. It was a rare thing for him to even go for a walk on his own. Iason the elevator and pressed his floor number. The soothing elevator music was doing its job making him even sleepier. He yawned as he unlocked his hotel room and was shocked to her crying.

"Who's in here!" He bellowed.

He cautiously entered the suite, prepared to attack any intruder. What he wasn't prepared to see was a path of blood leading to bathroom. He approached the bathroom and was terrorized by the scene. Pools of tears were streaming from her eyes and mixing with her bloody arms. Rilen held a dagger in one hand and a cell phone in the other. The scene was treacherous and heart breaking, something that the sapphire eyed Blondie had never experienced in his life. He didn't have the slightest clue what to do. Rilen lifted the dagger to her arm again and Iason dashed for it. She slashed it at him attempting to scare him off.

"Get away!"

Iason ignored her desperate plea and grabbed the knife. The blade kissed his delicate skin slaughtering blood to the wall but he didn't care. She was hysteric and obviously didn't know what she was doing.

"Have you lost your mind! You could have killed yourself!" His voice echoed through the room.

She ignored his every word and began to fight him off. His was stronger and pinned her to the floor. He grabbed a rag and began clotting her wounds.

"No! No! Let me die! I want to be with him!"

Him? Who was she ranting on about? It didn't matter at this moment all he wanted to do was save her. He kept her pinned and grabbed the phone. He dialed Raoul's number in a second. He was relieved to hear his friend's voice on the other end.

"Iason how dare you leave us hear we…"

"No time come back to the hotel now! Rilen's hurt herself!"

Raoul was astounded by the news; he could hear the urgency in Iason's voice and understood his commands.

"I'll be right there just keep her calm!"

Raoul hung up and explained the situation to everyone and they were at the hotel in minutes. The door was rammed open and all marveled at the sight. It looked as if there was a massacre in their room!

"Raoul help!"

He snapped out of his trance and grabbed his first aid kit. He rummaged through it he pulled out a syringe. It was a tranquilizer he carried in case of emergency; he thought he'd never have to use it. Raoul stabbed it into her marred arm and watched as her body stilled.

"What happened?" Katze questioned almost scared to know the answer.

"I'm unsure but she kept ranting on about joining 'him'" Iason clarified.

Raoul's eyes dilated as if he understood everything with just that one word. He charged for her phone and checked everything. No one knew what he was doing but he seemed sure of himself so no one intervened.

"Shit!" Raoul yelled as he threw the phone down.

His face was burrowed in hands, leaving all the Blondie's in confusion.

"What the hell's going on here Katze!"

Katze gazed up at them a tear almost leaving his eye.

"It's Guy he's… dead."


End file.
